Amnesia
by nutmeg2010
Summary: "I don't understand why you're interested in my blood. We've already established it's not sweet." My back hit the wall and the smirk that graced his lips caused my body to freeze up. "No, it's not sweet," he said positioning his fangs above my pulse point, "But it tastes like something we can never possess. Sunlight."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The past few days one might say have been pretty stressful for me. No, it has nothing to do with boys or school. I'm not freaking out that all the popular girls in class are criticizing my choice in make-up, remarking on whether or not I'm wearing the appropriate shade of blue for fall. Nor am I in some overly dramatic fight with my best friend, in which she failed to mention the fact that I walked around school for three hours with broccoli stuck in my teeth. Or maybe she slept with the guy I like? Who knows.

The point is I don't know. Anything. Nada. Zip. Wait I think that came out wrong. Hold on second, just let me explain.

I have amnesia or that's at least what everyone has been telling me. No I don't know how I got it, but I had no head injury so that can probably be crossed off the list. But that's not the issue right now. The main problem is I don't know where I live, what school I go to, who my friends are, or even if this is my natural hair color. I'm pretty sure the light pink strands aren't natural, but the black base color I'm still iffy about. Is it mine, or did it come from a bottle? Who knows? Either way, what was I thinking? Red would look so much better with black. Like a dark red that accents the color. Yeah…

Anyway that's beside the point. Probably the scariest thing was realizing I didn't even know my own name. Somehow it feels as though my identity is missing, a piece of me just up and vanished. And that's scary. And I know it's stupid to be attached to such a thing, it's just a word, but it would come in real handy right about now. A name could lead to family, maybe people in the community who knew me. Not just that though. My personality could also be linked to it. Like maybe I hated my name and found that as a reason to rebel against my parents. Maybe if I had a name like Britney or Tiffany, I was some peppy cheerleader, bouncing off the walls from my bubbly personality. I don't think that's me though. I feel much too sarcastic for that.

Nonetheless, about two weeks ago I find myself stumbling into a church, with no belongings besides a tattered dress, asking for help finding my family. They contacted the police, who in turn had me medically examined and posted my picture all over town, but no one claimed me. No one in the area had even seen me before, which just freaked me out. Apparently my memory-losing self had made it quite some distance away my family and friends. God, I hope I have them.

During the two weeks that have passed, the priest has allowed me to remain at the church with him and his daughter, Yui Komori. I'd like to think church officials are always generous, but I think the fact that I made quick friends with his daughter was a major contributing factor. Who knew helping out with chores around the church could cause two girls to bond?

Yui is such a sweet, kind girl. Her wavy, blonde hair falls just below her shoulders and she possesses such expressful pink eyes. I also have pink eyes too, just a much lighter shade. I figured out my first night that the color did not in fact come from contacts. Also Yui is actually the one who gave me a name. I mean I couldn't go around being called 'that girl who can only remember up until a week ago.' It's a conversation starter but hard to say when greeting someone on the street. Anyways Yui decided to call me Hikari. She said with the pink contrasting with the black in my hair, it looked as though light was shining through. I thought it sounded cute so I just nodded my head and went with it.

And that's the last two weeks of my life in a nutshell. Well besides Yui's dad leaving for the states for some work related issues. After clearing it with the local officials, I found out both Yui and I would be staying with her distant relatives while her dad was away on business. The police actually said it was better to see different things, that maybe it would help jog my memory. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be uprooting my life again after I just started getting used to my surroundings, but then again, I really had no grounds to object. Well I could, but then I'd find myself without my only friend.

So that's how Yui and I ended up in the back of a car, heading to her relative's house. Most of the car ride passed in silence, both of us seemingly nervous about our upcoming arrival. I had spent most of the car ride gazing out the window at the unfamiliar landscape, wondering whether or not I had any actual memories of this place. Maybe it was the amnesia, but I kept picturing myself in different sceneries. Sometimes I was inclined against a tree, my nose buried in a book, while in others I was a younger version of myself, playing with other kids my age in a meadow. At one point I found riding a beautiful horse, with a silky white mane, galloping into the woods. Who knows the truth behind my daydreaming?

"Five minutes until we arrive," the driver announced from the front. Yui turns to me, giving me her most confident smile. The confidence doesn't reach her eyes, but I smile back in support. She's trying to be brave at least.

Pulling up to a cast iron gate surrounding a huge mansion, the driver helped us unload Yui's bags from the car before driving off. Besides a few personal items, Yui has been more than kind enough to lend me her belongings. I haven't even known her very long, but it just surprises me that a person can be so giving.

Pushing open the gate, I turn back to the blonde girl.

"Come Yui, let's go."

Nodding in response, she joins me and we head towards the loaming main door. Honestly it's pretty ominous. Whereas the church seemed inviting, just the door of this place makes me want to run the other way. The vibes this place is giving off is so creepy. What kind of people live here?

Interrupting my private thoughts is a little splash on my nose.

"It's raining," the wide-eyed girl next to me exclaims. While she looks up at the clouds, I grab her hand and pull her under the entranceway seconds before it starts to downpour.

"Now that's a great sign," I sigh as a clap of thunder resonates overhead. This has turn back now written all over it, and hey, I was more than willing to comply. Before I could voice my opinions to Yui, she had already grabbed the knocker and proceeded to announce our arrival. After receiving no response, I saw this as the opportune moment to leave. Apparently Yui did not.

"Hello," Yui called, pushing on the door. Much to both our surprise, and my dread, it opened. Once Yui stepped inside, I found myself following her in, standing in a deserted entrance hall.

"Wait, no one answered the door. It can't just answer itself," I whispered, just as the door closed behind us. I was wrong. Apparently it can.

Scanning the empty, entrance hall, not a living soul could be found. In my personal opinion the place didn't look like it had been decorated by the living to begin with. It was far too dark, both in color scheme and lightening. They could have used about fifty chandeliers and that probably wouldn't have been enough.

"Maybe they weren't told we were coming today, Hikari," Yui suggested, trying to calm my nerves. I stared at her a moment, not used to being called by my new name.

"Yeah, we should see if we can find anyone," I finally replied, forcing a timid smile.

It was easier to find someone than I expected. One would think that people who lived in a mansion such as this could afford a proper bed. Perhaps multiple beds. Nonetheless, in an alcove by the main staircase was a boy with reddish hair sleeping in a lush, green loveseat.

Upon spotting him, Yui immediately rushed over, with me trailing behind with the luggage. Taking my time, I examined my surrounding with dread. There was no way people could actually live here on a daily basis and not get freaked out.

"He has no pulse," Yui exclaimed once I was within earshot, "Oh no, we have to call an ambulance." I didn't have a phone, so that left Yui to dig through her purse in search of her own. Now I felt just great. There was nothing I could do at the present moment to help the boy. If my memories were intact, maybe I was CPR certified, but memory-less me was useless. Plus I'd been nothing but selfish all day, scaring myself out about a house, when a boy could die.

Though as fast as the pity party came into effect, it ended when no-pulse boy grabbed Yui's cell phone. That snapped me out of my stupor real fast.

"Damn, you're noisy," the boy said, sitting up from his nap, "This isn't your house so be quiet." I couldn't see Yui's face but I'm pretty sure the dumbstruck expression on mine was the same one showing on hers.

"Y…You're alive," she stammered.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" Warning bells started to go off. What was that supposed to mean?

"But your heart was stopped." Yui went to stand up, but in a flash the boy's arm had snaked around her waist pulling her underneath him on the loveseat, lowering his body onto hers. His yellow-green eyes had been locked onto Yui, so it made my next move particularly easy.

I didn't even think about it. I mean it must have been my basic instinct, or maybe I was already in fight or flight mode. I'm blaming the house. I ran over to the loveseat and socked that jerk square in the jaw, briefly wincing as I felt something knick my hand. Damn, his teeth must be wicked sharp. It didn't matter though; once I pulled my hand back, any trace of a wound had vanished, to the point where I must have imagined the pain. In the boy's moment of hesitation, I pulled the shocked Yui out from underneath him. Cradling the girl's trembling frame, I glared at the boy's surprised expression, my eyes daring him to strike back.

"Oh bite me!"

His expression morphed into a smirk. Gulp.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?"

* * *

**Alright please go easy on me. I'm new at writing fanfiction, having only written for fictionpress before this. An idea just popped into my head, and I've been trying to form a story around it. Here's hoping it works. Anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please, please, please**** let me know what you think.**

** ~nutmeg**

**PS I own nothing but my OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm not proud to admit it, but I squealed when the newcomer announced his presence. Well it was more like a squeak, maybe cute sounding had I been a small rodent, but not what I was looking for when facing down the guy who just attacked my only friend. Plus with that noise, all my tough credibility flew right out the window. So much for my dangerous image? Hopefully no one noticed...well hopefully they forget.

"Damn not you Reiji," Ayato exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the spot next to me. Stepping out of my arms, both Yui and I turned to view the newest arrival. Reiji, as the boy that I now knew was Ayato had called him, had a stiff appearance about him. He carried himself in a manner that suggested that while he was both proper and refined, he viewed himself as above others. Condescendence radiated off of him, like the guy on the couch reeked of possessiveness.

"This is an entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests," he said pushing back his glasses onto the brim of his nose. Nope, I didn't catch a hint of an apology for what Yui almost went through. "Take your activities to your private room," he added. What? That's it? Okay, now I'm not sure who I dislike more. Something was definitely wrong with these guys.

"Please help us," Yui butted in, clearing not sensing the indifference Reiji had in our personal well-being. Didn't she notice, he didn't acknowledge us until she drew attention to ourselves? He just seemed to see us just as an eyesore.

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly not giving us his full attention. Reiji still seemed pretty preoccupied that we had caused a scene in _his_ entrance hall. Didn't he care why exactly that was?

"I'm Yui Komori."

"And I'm Hikari…" Damn no last name. That sounds weird.

"My father said we were supposed to live here," Yui continued in a strained voice. I could tell she was still a little shaken up, but at least she was no longer crying.

"I heard nothing of the sort," Reiji replied. Turning to the boy on the loveseat, his cold voice demanded, "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh, how should I know?" Ayato exclaimed while turning back to Yui and me. "You never said anything about that Pancake. Nor you." I'm pretty sure everyone but Yui saw me visibly flinch at that one. Did he seriously just call her Pancake? Really? Thank God that jerk didn't give me a nickname, or seriously he'd…ugh!

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere," Yui countered, finally gaining some of her confidence back. Unfortunately Yui ruined her brave moment when she asked why he called her Pancake. The meaning was obvious enough, though the statement was certainty uncalled for. She should have been reprimanding him for saying such a thing, not asking why.

As though not listening to the exchange between Yui and Ayato, Reiji voiced his thoughts, "That is strange. I wasn't informed of this." Grabbing everyone's attention once again, Reiji continued, finally speaking to us, "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to their luggage."

Just when I was about to ask whom he was talking to, a man appeared out of a dark passageway and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared with our luggage. That wasn't creepy or anything? Noticing Ayato eyeing up Yui again, I grabbed her before I might actually have to fight him again, following Reiji through the mansion, to what appeared to be a drawing room.

Thankfully there were more lights in this room, though it wasn't doing anything to help my nerves at this point. Between the vibes this place gave off and the residents we'd met so far, I was seriously riding on edge. I couldn't remember my actual home, but at least at the church I didn't have this unsettling feeling constantly washing over me. They clearly had money. Couldn't they afford an interior decorator to fix this mess? I hoped my real home didn't look anything close to this. If it did, well let's just say when I get home, pastel colors all around.

"Now in the interest of formality," Reiji icily began, "let us begin by having you both tell us about yourselves and how you came to enter this house." I let Yui begin. I wasn't about to tell them I'd lost my memories and was staying with the girl whose family had been helping me out the past few weeks. If I didn't have to reveal I couldn't remember past the past two weeks, then we were going with that option.

"Um, right…" Yui began, though was shortly interrupted due to amused laughter from the second level of the room. Looking up at the newest resident I was sort of perplexed. His laugh didn't sound cold like Reiji, but it didn't particularly come off as friendly either. He looked sort of like Ayato, same hair color and eyes, but his hair was longer and he sported a fedora upon it.

"What have we here? Is it true? Are there really two cute human girls here?" he said, seemingly much more excited about the prospect than anyone else in the room. Myself included. I was banking that this was a huge misunderstanding. You know what. We probably…

"Eh! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the person who'd just licked me, while inadvertently falling off the couch and onto the floor, thankfully missing the coffee table. I can't recall much, but even I know that's not part of proper etiquette. But let me say that again, they licked me. Gross. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. On no level is that ok. Do girls even like that? Does anybody?

"Mmm you smell so nice," said the boy from upstairs, who was now apparently sitting next to my previous position on the couch. This meant he was the alleged licker. How'd he move so fast? And why was he looking at me like I was some sort of meal?

"Please let me have a lick too," came another unfamiliar voice, then Yui's cry from above me. A young looking boy possessing bags under his eyes and purple hair seemed to be the culprit. In his arms, he cradled a bear, which did not look kid-friendly to say the least. "She tastes sweet."

"Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards ladies you have only just met?" Reiji cold voice questioned. Again, there was no feeling behind it, but at least this time a resident of the house spoke up for us.

"You okay?" I asked Yui while picking myself up from off the floor. I took my vacated seat on the couch, hopefully proving that I was not afraid of the creep who licked me and also preventing him from getting close to Yui. Nervously she nodded her head, but for the most part I deemed her okay.

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" he said, eying me again before turning to the purple haired boy behind Yui, "Don't you Kanato?" The nod his question received only seemed to increase the intensity of the goose bumps crawling on my skin. Some snarky comment probably would have been better, but I only seemed to be able to muster a piercing glare towards the fedora-wearing boy. It didn't work. He just winked at me.

"Pervert." He laughed.

I scoffed and turned away, bracing myself. At least if he tried it again, I'd be ready for him.

Getting annoyed, Ayato harshly spoke, "Knock it off, you guys! Yours Truly saw them first. Yours Truly is going to be their first everything."

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly," a mysterious new voice said filling the room. Where were these people coming from?

"Screw you!" Ayato jumped up from his seat angrily, "I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here," said the voice, turning everyone's attention to a white haired boy on the opposite side of the room. "I thought it smelled like human in here. So, it was you two. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"Where did you come?" the words slipping out before I could help myself.

"My question first!" he demanded, slamming his fist into the wall for emphasis. Thankfully I didn't yelp this time, but Yui did seem to be shaking again. Damn these were the weirdest bunch of guys I'd ever met. Well I think they are. Honestly, I've got nothing to base it on.

Ignoring the white-haired boy's outburst, as if it was a normal occurrence, Reiji asked, "Has anyone been told anything about these ladies who have come to live with us?"

Dead silence.

"This is probably just some misunderstanding," I said, while grabbing Yui's hand, both of us getting to our feet. "We'll just leave and be out your way." Feigning a smile, I pulled Yui towards the door.

I saw freedom and safety beyond the barrier of that door, but that was pulled away when Reiji had to intervene, "Just a moment. I'm trying to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"Yes but the emotional whirlwind is not something I'm willing to experience every day," is what I wish I had said. Instead another boy lounging on a sofa in the back of the room answered Reiji before I had a chance.

"Are you the women he mentioned?"

"Shu, do you know something about these girls?"

"Maybe," he lazily replied, seemingly indifferent about our presence and the questions directed at him.

"Don't maybe me. I would like an explanation."

"That guy…contacted me the other day. He said, "We have guests arriving from the church, so treat them with respect,"" the boy explained. Really? This was where we were supposed to be? I couldn't help but release a sigh. This was just great.

"Are you telling me that they're the prospective brides?"

"Huh," I exclaimed before I could stop myself, "There's no way I would be a bride for any of you." My hands flew to my mouth. Oops.

* * *

**Thank you to both AvealPanthera and Fiore's Flower for both leaving reviews. I love getting feedback and am happy to know you enjoyed the first chapter. Also thanks to DreamerDarkness for the feedback and inspiring a direction for the story, though it won't show up for a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

** ~nutmeg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I should really learn to think before I speak. Maybe I had this problem before I lost my memories, but I've been finding out when overly emotional, I'm just as surprised as everyone else of what comes out of my mouth. Plus ticking off a group of strange guys in an unfamiliar house probably wasn't the best thing I could have done. I wish I had someone to back me up, but Yui really wasn't of much use right now.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride," the fedora-boy said, smirking at me. I felt my body tense again, going back into fight mode.

"Oh right," the golden haired boy on the couch continued, "And he also mentioned not to kill them." At this point Yui was visibly shaking again, and even I was pretty sure my discomfort was written all over my face. Why does that even need to be said? What kind of people are they?

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them," the other boy replied, looking far more pleased with the whole situation than either Yui or me.

"That's okay," I started, "But I think we…"

"It appears there is no misunderstanding," Reiji said, cutting me off, "So allow us to introduce ourselves."

As it turned out, all the boys present in the drawing room were in fact siblings, their last name being Sakamaki, which in my opinion made a lot of sense. They were all creepy in their own special way, so it must have been a family thing. The eldest was Shu, the golden haired boy dozing on the distant sofa. Second was Reiji, followed by Ayato, Kanato, and the pervert who licked me, Raito. Subaru, the white-haired boy with the quick temper turned out to be the youngest of the siblings. Even after introductions I still didn't like any of them.

"But this has to be a mistake," came Yui's meek voice from behind me, "No one told me anything about brides. And besides, you're all…"

"Psychotic?" I offered.

"Kind of weird," she finished. "I…I need to contact my father." As if on cue, Ayato whipped out her cell. Oh come on. She never got that thing back?

"My cell phone," Yui yelled, rushing over to where Ayato sat, "Please give it back."

Leaning away from the exasperated Yui, Ayato teased, "Should I?" Sighing from Yui's lack of force, I resigned myself to assist her, when the cell was no longer in Ayato's hand, but was now in Subaru's. Never mind the fact that a few moments ago he had been on the other side of the room.

"Alright game's over, give it back," I demanded, reaching for my ticket out of here, in a voice that was far more confident than I felt. I was banking that my un-amused face would end all of this nonsense. Then Yui could call her dad and we could leave, never to see these weirdoes again. Happy-freaking-endings for everybody.

So then why is nothing going my way today?

In a blink of an eye, Subaru had taken the phone and crushed it using his bare hands. His red eyes pierced both Yui and me with their glaze.

"Get lost."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I went to grab Yui again, as the situation seemed to be deteriorating quickly for us, but was stopped as strong hands clasped onto my shoulders. But what was even weirder was the chill coming off the body behind me. While Yui and most other people I've encountered all radiate warmth, this person did not. Come to think of it, none of the Sakamaki brothers had any warmth about them, physically, never mind emotionally.

"There, there, Little Bitch," Raito said pulling me back up against his body, "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need a silly old cell phone. Right?"

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish," Kanato continued, all the while drawing closer to Yui. I snapped out of it. Shrugging out of Raito's grasp, I grabbed an even more startled Yui, if that was possible, and made to run out the door. Unfortunately I surprised her too much. Instead of a dramatic escape out the door that I had planned, Yui fell, cutting open her knee in the process.

"Yui, are you alright?" I said turning back to help the girl up. But when I saw the look her face, all the fear I thought we both had been experiencing since we entered this place seemed miniscule. There was something much worse than both of us had previously thought.

"V…Vampires?"

Peeling my eyes away from Yui, I was met with fangs. I'd say about six sets. Each individual brother had his own set of razor sharp fangs. I was not about to become acquainted with those. Yui went to reach for the cross kept in her back pocket, but I pulled her to her feet before she reached it.

"That won't work," I hissed to her as we raced out of the room, into the maze of a mansion, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Racing through the mansion, it felt like questions were whizzing through my head in what seemed a million miles a minute. Vampires. Seriously? Weren't they supposed to be just myths? Just stories made up to scare little children at night. So why the heck were they living here in this mansion? And why would Yui's dad send us to live with them? Did he know what they were? But the question that nagged at me the most was how I knew Yui's cross wouldn't affect them. Did I have some sort of run in with vampires before I lost my memories? And here I was thinking I had an ordinary life. Also, where the heck is the front door?

"Yui," I said between pants, "I think we've been down this hallway before."

"I think your right," she moaned in reply, "We've going in circles."

As if to rejuvenate our sprint out of here, the young-looking purple haired boy appeared towards the end of the hall.

"I'll break you," Kanato said sadistically, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes bulging at the prospect. That kid freaked me out the most.

"Alright new direction," I said heading down an unfamiliar corridor, Yui trailing behind me.

"Hold on," Yui yelled to me, spotting a phone on an end-table close by. Since I was closest, I grabbed the receiver, only to discover the cord had been cut.

"I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here," Raito's voice echoed overhead. Instead of running, Yui just started trembling again, her feet rooted to the floor.

"Yui get out of there," I yelled frantically, trying to get some sense back into the girl. I couldn't have her flaking out on me now.

"Now, where has my Little Bitch run off to?" Raito's voice rang again, only this time I spotted him, slowly approaching Yui from behind. Without even thinking of the consequences, I raced over to the frightened girl, shoving her out of the way and onto the ground, just as a powerful arm encircled my waist, locking me in place. "Take a guess." Damn he tricked me.

"Yui," I yelled at the fallen girl, all the while struggling in Raito's hold, "Go! Now! I'll meet you at the entrance!" Thankfully, she didn't need to be told twice. In a split second, she was up racing towards the other end of the corridor, and hopefully the door out of here.

"You smell so nice, Little Bitch," Raito whispered in my ear, his fangs briefly touching the outer part, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Though in that same instant, his free hand found itself clasped around my throat, blocking off my air supply. "Although you need to be punished for trying to run away."

Knowing I didn't possess the strength capable to actually force his hand off my throat, I struggled with the urge to actually try. Instead I clasped both hands together, and swung my elbow right into his stomach, shocking my captor in the process. Thank god it caused Raito enough of a surprise that he let me go.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I yelled, backing away from him. Strange. He just seemed more assumed by my actions than before. I ran. A braver person might have stuck around and lectured that jerk on how to properly address a woman, but I had neither the desire nor courage to spend any more time waiting around for a vampire to eat me. That was suicide.

Racing through more corridors for a few minutes, I finally made it to the entrance hall, only to find Yui running in the opposite direction of the door. And why were we headed this way? No one was blocking the way out right now? Knowing I couldn't leave her with these vampires, I hurried, trying to catch her before I either lost her or any other vampires found us.

"Yui, Yui," I called repeatedly in a hushed voice, trying to not give away my position. Hearing male voices close by, I opened the nearest door and hid inside, praying they didn't find my location. Looking around, I found nothing really special about the room; although the walls were composed of brick and in the center of the room was a spiraling staircase leading upwards. I found myself running up the staircase, wondering if Yui had taken this path as well in her frantic state.

The destination the staircase lead to wasn't much different from down before. The walls looked the same and there were no real decorations to brighten up the place. Though upon further inspection of the dimly lit room, I realized there were in fact iron bars, surrounding a portion of the room. Stepping cautiously towards the cell, I found myself face-to-face with blood red eyes, the same ones Subaru possessed.

I thought she was a ghost as first; her snow colored skin fading into the white of her dress. One might have thought she was a walking corpse. The only thing that proved she was alive was the small hint of life present in her eyes. Despite this, she was breathtakingly beautiful. And though my mind was screaming vampire, I did not take her to be as dangerous as the ones downstairs chasing Yui and me.

"You smell amazing, you know that," she said softly, as if it one of the most normal compliments in the world, "Are you a gift from Karl perhaps? An apology of some sort?"

"I…I'm sorry, but I don't even know who that is. Who are you? Why are you locked in a cage up here?" It seems I failed to give her the answer she wanted, while in turn asking her all the wrong questions, as I was promptly dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Don't you want to get out of here? I could help you escape," I offered not wanting to leave her up here.

"How sweet, you want to help a vampire like me. I bet you don't even know what you are? What I'd do to you if you let me out of this cage?" I backed away a bit from the cage, not really sold on the prospect of her drinking my blood.

"I'm a human. Aren't I?"

Turning around to look at me once again, she smiled revealing her fangs. "You can't help me little girl. You're not strong enough. Not yet. Now go before they catch you."

Right. She didn't have to tell me twice. I was down the stairs in a heartbeat and had the door swinging open a second later, revived in my search for Yui. Unfortunately in my haste, I found myself running right into Ayato. Firmly grasping my arms to hold me in place, Ayato brought his gaze down to meet mine, threatening me with just his stare.

"Looks like the mouse finally came back to play."

For the second time today, I did something I'm not proud of. I fainted.

* * *

**Thank you so much to the people who have followed/favorited this story: TheOneMagic, keller75863548274483, CoffeeJunkieChan, Chaos and Co, AvealPanthera, honeywinterbliss113, imperativa, and Fiore's Flower. It really means a lot.**

**Also to AvealPanther, I didn't answer this in my last post, you're right, Hikari isn't human, though I won't give away what just yet.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section!**

**~nutmeg**

**PS If I made Christa's personality vastly different than her actual one sorry. I'm just going off the anime since I never played the game. And even still, she's barely in that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't recall the last time I'd slept in a bed this comfortable. Amnesia be damned, I don't think I've ever slept in a bed this nice in my entire life. It was big enough, that I could stretch any which way and not fall off, and the comforter still completely covered my entire body despite the fact I was a restless sleeper. In addition, the mattress made it feel as though I was sleeping on a cloud. This was heaven.

"Mmmm," I moaned into my pillow, wishing that I'd never have to get up. Unfortunately paradise can be ruined by the simplest of things. Mine just happened to come in the form of the pervert sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Dreaming about me Little Bitch," Raito's voice rang, laced with something I didn't dare to comprehend.

"Door...Go away," I answered back, rolling back onto my stomach and stuffing my face into my pillow. Morning and me just didn't mix. And between staying in bed and dealing with psychotic vampires, heck I'd choose sleeping in a cold dark alley above that any day. Maybe if I wished hard enough he'd disappear. Like poof. Magic.

"But Little Bitch," Raito whispered into my ear, slowly drawing closer to my throat, "It's time for breakfast." That had me up in no time. Damn vampires move way too fast and need to learn about personal space. In record time, I found myself up and scurrying to the other side of the bed, bumping into another body in the process. When did it become okay for people to enter someone's room without knocking?

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission," Ayato demanded from behind me, all the while holding me in place.

"Ayato, it's not fun if you don't share," Raito said, eyeing me while in the process of licking his fangs. "Little Bitch is giving off such a delicious aroma."

"I am not a toy you two. And you let go!" I commanded, squirming out of Ayato's hold and off the bed. I was in such a disheveled state. My hair was all tangled, flying every which way and the nightgown was riding up, showing way too much skin than I was comfortable with. Wait, when did I change? Better question, who changed me? I growled in disgust. Damn and to think a few minutes ago all I could think about was spending the day under the covers. So much for that.

"Shuddup. Yours Truly does not like his women to be disobedient," Ayato growled, flashing his fangs, hoping I'd magically become submissive. As if. Wait women? I blinked. Oh no, what had happened to Yui last night? Had these creeps gotten to her as well? What had they done?

Noticing the worried look on my face, I was surprised when Ayato actually offered me the answer to my questions. Although he does seem to have such a unique way of phrasing things, that it's so hard not to get ticked off.

"…And Yours Truly didn't even get a chance to sample Pancake's blood either. Passing out and all, just like you," Ayato said, clearly annoyed by the whole lack of food. Good. I am not part of anyone's diet.

"Everyone," a voice of authority called from the doorway, announcing his presence, "You'll be late." I know I should be used to people suddenly appearing out of nowhere, but I just couldn't help myself from stiffening at the intrusion. Geez. Vampires need to learn to knock.

"Shit…Not you again, Reiji," Ayato exclaimed, the irritation in voice becoming greater.

"And I was having fun," a dejected looking Raito added. Thankfully for me, Reiji ignored their complaints, his authoritative nature demanding obedience.

"You also need to get changed," Reiji said turning now to address me.

"Changed? For what? Are we going somewhere? And where is Yui?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to school," he replied remotely, gesturing to the clothes on the bed. In addition Reiji told me that I'd find Yui downstairs, already ready to leave.

"Fine, but I'm not changing in front of you all," I said directing my attention to both Raito and Ayato. "Get out." And as I was discovering was the nature of vampires, everyone disappeared, leaving me alone.

"Bloody Vampires."

* * *

The uniform wasn't as bad as I expected. It was comfortable to say the least and judging from the high quality material, the school we were attending was probably some institution for rich kids. Although I wasn't really too fond of all the bows. There are only so many bows a person needs on an outfit. Even still, I was surprised to find I was excited, looking forward to the day ahead. It was like the first day of school for me, vampire edition. Considering I couldn't remember what my old school was like, it was going to be like a whole new world. Hopefully one a lot better than a house filled with vampires.

Going to school also gave me even more hope about escaping from this place. I wasn't going to give up on that dream just yet. Maybe I'd meet someone at school who'd recognize me and tell my parents where I was. Then there'd be nothing these vampire creeps could do if they came to get Yui and me. I was having trouble containing my excitement. This could turn out to be a great day after all.

Fastening my hair off to the side, I checked my mirror once more content with my appearance. Satisfied, I headed off in the direction where I could smell food, running into Subaru in the process. And he looked none too happy with me either, his blood-red eyes freezing me with their gaze. After a few moments of silence I decided that enough was enough, and broke the tension.

"What?" I managed to get out, hopefully successful in masking the alarm in my voice. He didn't say anything at first, his eyes seeming to size me up. But it didn't last. In a flash he had me pinned up against the wall, hand at my throat, but not necessarily choking me. He was looking for power in this situation

"If you try to escape you're dead," Subaru hissed, bringing his face closer to mine, as though he knew what I'd been thinking earlier.

"As if you or your brothers could stop me if I tried. I'm not afraid of you," I replied, enunciating the last part. Why was I acting braver than I felt? But I knew, I'd never back down to them.

"Then you're as good as dead," Subaru said fixing me with another glare. Locking eyes with him, I fixed him with my own stare.

"Just try."

* * *

Reiji's persistence for punctuality is probably the only thing that saved me from being bitten by Subaru. I would never thank him personally for it, but the fact that his sense of order actually stopped the white haired vampire from sinking his fangs in my throat, was something I was secretly grateful for. Though it wasn't something I could always count on. I'd have to be much more careful around Subaru from now on. I wonder why he didn't particularly like me. Maybe he had something against humans? Or perhaps it had something to do with the woman in the cell I ran into yesterday? She did look a lot like him. Was she some sort of secret?

Anyways, I was finally able to meet up with Yui and the others in the entrance hall, discovering it was in fact too late to actually eat breakfast. My stomach did not agree with that one bit. Fortunately for me, Yui had saved me a piece of toast from breakfast, so I wasn't going to starve.

Heading outside, both Yui and I were surprised to find that our method of transportation was in fact a limo. I knew they were rich, but did they seriously take this thing to school every day. It was absurd. Climbing in, I had planned to sit next to Yui, but thanks to Ayato, found myself between Shu and Raito.

Needless to say, the ride to school was completely awkward. None of the brothers even spoke to each other, let alone acknowledged each other's existence. That was so strange to me. They were family so why weren't they close? Did't they get along?

Letting out a sigh, I figured it didn't matter. It wasn't my problem whether or not they were friends. They clearly had plenty of other issues to figure out before tackling why they weren't chummy with each other. Looking over at Yui, I found her also examining the brothers, clearly thinking the same thing as me. I caught her eye and smiled, hoping later we could catch up and formulate another plan for escape.

"What's on your mind, Pancake?" Ayato asked, catching sight of Yui's gaze. "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly," he added turning to me, apparently not over what happened earlier. Not willing to deal with his dominance issues at the moment, I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, probably just annoying him further. I have to be ready for him. I had a feeling sooner or later Ayato was going to reprimand me for punching him yesterday. Considering how much of a control freak he was, that most likely did not sit well with him.

The look on Ayato's face told me was not amused by my actions, but his attention was diverted from me, as Yui began to complain about her nickname. Which reminds me; I have my own nickname to get rid of, turning my gaze to the pervert who bestowed it upon me.

Supposedly feeling the burn of my stare on him, Raito turned to give me his full interest. Smiling back, his eyes held a playfulness. And it was something I definitely did not want to experience.

"Yes, Little Bitch?" he asked, placing his hand on my inner thigh, slowly inching higher. Wow he moves fast. I couldn't help the noise I made in surprise, all the while trying to remove his hand from advancing.

"Knock it off," I exclaimed, my attempts at pulling his hand off futile. Instead I found his other arm tightly wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me up against his body. He'd just been playing with me yesterday. Raito was far stronger than he'd let on yesterday. He'd let me escape.

Laughing at my discomfort, Raito fangs grazed my throat, causing my panic level to rise. Was he going to bite me here? In front of everybody? Would no body help me? Raito definitely was able to feel my fear, as my body began to tremble.

"I love it when you're like this, Little Bitch."

"Ayato. Raito. How many times do I have to tell you? Take such activities to your rooms," Reiji's stern voice remarked. It wasn't exactly what I looking for in a rescue, but I did get released, much to the frustration of Raito. I put as much distance between as possible without disturbing Shu.

"These are for you both," Reiji continued gesturing to the cartons present before both Yui and me. "100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Th…Thank you very much," Yui replied nervously, cradling the small container in her hands.

"Yui, don't thank him. This is just an excuse so that they can drink our blood. It's not something we should be grateful for." Turning to Reiji, my eyes dared him to prove me wrong.

"You're manners are deplorable," Reiji replied turning to me, an icy glare present in his eyes. He turned back to Yui and continued, "But she is right. You need not thank me. You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily."

Yui started trembling in fear once again, and I realized that I would have to be strong for the two of us. If we were ever going to make it out of here alive, I'd have to be the brave one. It'd be up to me to protect us.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has been leaving reviews: lightwingx3, meril13, and FallenSix. Thanks so much for the feedback.**

**Also thank you to the new people who have follow/favorited the story: DreamerDarkness and FallenSix.**

**~nutmeg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Besides Yui's frightful shaking, the rest of the ride to school was uneventful. At the time, I wanted to be able to comfort the girl, but given the circumstances, felt it wasn't the best idea in front of the vampires. Even if I wasn't showing it now, these blood-suckers scared me. If I consoled Yui at this moment, I felt as though I'd break down as well. We just couldn't afford to show them how vulnerable we both were. I planned to hide my weaknesses for as long as I could.

Arriving at the school, I was completely taken aback by the whole…everything. The lawns leading up to the main building were perfectly manicured, seemingly not a blade out of place. Various hedge sculptures were a main highlight on the path leading up to the central building, each one illuminated by the lights from the school. The building itself was magnificent. While it was still probably smaller than the mansion the brothers lived in, whoever had designed the structure had made sure to carve in such profound details, which gave it a distinguished appearance. It could have passed as a manor, or perhaps a palace. I knew this was a school for rich kids, but this just seemed over the top.

Upon entering the building, and overcoming the shock that the inside was just as astounding as the outside, Reiji pulled both Yui and I aside, informing us of class schedules. The brilliance of the school was instantly forgotten. What he had to share did not sit well with me.

"What do you mean we're not in the same class?" Reiji let out an exasperated sigh, pushing his glasses against the brim of his nose. Maybe he does that when he's annoyed. He does that a lot.

"As I was saying, Yui is in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, while you, Hikari have class with Raito and Subaru. Each of you is to go with them to your separate classrooms."

"Yeah I got that the first time. But why do Yui and I have to be split up in the first place?" I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. I saw no reason that the two of us should be divided. Besides it was a lot more dangerous if we were.

"Because I am not the one who makes the schedules. That would be the school's job. I have only taken it upon myself to inform the two of you." Oh. I guess I didn't remember that school officials were the ones that made schedules, not the people attending. One couldn't actually choose which class they wanted to be it, it was decided for them. So then this little piece of misfortune actually wasn't their fault. There's a first.

"Fine," I replied, resigning myself to the situation. This was definitely going to make my job of protecting Yui much more difficult. Especially if she had classes with Ayato. He had developed quite an interest in her and she needed to be fully aware of how to deal with the possessive vampire. Otherwise it was just going to be a continuation of this morning; but with no one to save her.

Turning to walk to our respective classrooms, Reiji voice called out after us.

"Yui. Hikari. Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless." Well what he doesn't know can't hurt me.

* * *

I dropped Yui off at her classroom before making the trek to mine, all the while instructing her on how not to get her blood sucked by either of the vampires in her classroom. I had a feeling she'd forget what they were, and walk off with one nonchalantly. And then they'd suck her dry. Yui was my best friend, well only friend, but she was far too compassionate towards others who'd more than likely take advantage of that. That was a huge problem in a situation such as ours.

My classroom turned out to be only a few rooms down from Yui's. I guess it was still pretty early, as the classroom wasn't particularly full, but Subaru and Raito were present each sitting on opposite sides of the room. One was entertaining a group of girls while the other just looked pissed at the whole prospect of attending class. Guess who was which. I wonder if the other students knew they were in the presence of vampires.

Taking a seat towards the back, I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from the other students, curious about my arrival. They seemed interested in my presence, probably wondering who I was. It was nice. Besides the two vampires in the room, no one looked like they wanted to eat me. Or kill me. Though as comforting as that was to me, no one approached me, and a shyness had taken root that had me glued to my seat for the time being. Who would have guessed trying to approach people was scarier than dealing with vampires?

"Miss Hikari Komori, please come here for a minute," a voice requested from the doorway. That was strange; they called me by Yui's last name. Well probably because I didn't have one yet. The woman who called me was dressed in business attire, so I assumed she must have been the teacher. I guessed she wanted to take me aside before class started to explain the rules. I followed her just outside of the classroom, into the hallway, which was almost deserted at this time. Classes must be starting any minute.

"Hello Miss Komori, I am your teacher, Mrs. Fukushima. I just wanted to inform you that I have been notified about your condition and if you're having any problems with the course material to let me know right away. You're probably stressed out enough as it is, without having to worry about school work in the process, so we'll see how you handle the normal workload at first and take it from there." Oh so people did know about my memory loss. I hope it was just the school board that knew about my condition, because if the Sakamaki brothers did, that'd be awful. It was a weakness, one I was sure they'd exploit. I wasn't sure how exactly, but my gut told me they could get creative.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Fukushima. I'll try my best to keep up." Smiling back at the older woman, I started to head back into the classroom, only to be stopped once again.

"Oh and Miss Komori," Mrs. Fukushima called out again, harnessing my attention. Her tone seemed more sympathetic now, not as stern. "I lost my memories too, when I was younger, so if you need any help at all or just someone to talk to, you can come see me. Or the school's counseling center. We're all here to help you adjust." Wow the only outside help I'd been offered this entire time was coming from a teacher. Too bad my missing memories weren't my main problem anymore. Maybe she knew something on vampires.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Satisfied with my answer, I followed her back into the classroom, taking my seat from earlier. Only now both Subaru and Raito were staring at me, a thoughtful expression plastered on each one's face. How good could vampires hear? Did they now know? Whelp there goes my secret.

* * *

The school day passed at an excruciating slow rate. By the time the lunch period had begun, my brain was fried. Half the things Mrs. Fukushima said either confused the heck out of me or just flew in one ear and out the other. How could I remember random facts about vampires, but calculus seemed like a foreign language? Did I deal with vampires on a regular basis and just say to heck it with school? I really hope not.

Furthermore I found myself worrying that both Raito and Subaru knew about my condition. If they did, would they tell the others and use that piece of information to harass me? Most likely.

All these thoughts raced, through my head as I headed to Yui's classroom. I was in the process of creating a mighty fine migraine. Lost in thought, I didn't notice until the last second the arm that had snaked around waist, locking me in the owner's hold.

"Raito, what are you doing?" I asked calmly, trying not to cause a scene in front of the other students. Raito wouldn't pull anything in front of all the students, would he? In the car this morning he seemed ready to bite me, but that was with other vampires. This was a public place with humans around. Surely he wouldn't try anything here.

"I came to get you, Little Bitch."

Nope, I didn't like that answer. Instinctively I went to remove the intrusive arm, only to wince in pain as his hold tightened. Quickly pushing me into an abandoned classroom, Raito locked the door behind us, trapping me with him. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed the room didn't look like a normal classroom. There were no desks, just chairs and music stands positioned throughout the room, some holding sheet music while others were empty.

"Okay, thanks for showing me the music room, but that's not exactly where I was headed." I made to move around Raito, but once again found his arm around my waist.

"Little Bitch, don't you want to stick around? I want to play with you." Pulling me flush against him, Raito nuzzled himself into my neck, his tongue darting out to lick my pulse point. His hand had weaved itself into my hair, while both removing my hair tie and holding my head in place. I felt my face heat up from the action and embarrassingly found myself making that small animal noise again.

"I don't have time for your pervertedness right now, Raito. I'm busy." Pushing against his chest, he surprisingly let me go. Though regrettably I ended up falling over, landing on my butt non-to-gracefully. I didn't have time to get back up though. Raito was straddling me in a flash, grabbing hold of my wrists and pinning them above my head, on the cold tile floor. Helplessness washed over me as my back hit the ground, my hair fanning out around my face. This was so very bad.

"Raito, get off. This isn't funny," I said, struggling with his hold on my hands and extra weight on top of my body. I was trying not to go into full panic mood, knowing that if I did, I might lose all rational thought or go into shock. It didn't really work. Locking eyes with the vampire, I came face to face with ones filled with hunger and lust, causing my body to tremble.

"It really turns me on when you're like this, Little Bitch. So helpless. So vulnerable." Raito brought his face back down to my pulse point again, taking in my body's scent. "Do you know how delicious you smell? What that does to me?" Involuntarily, my body shuddered at the implication, his laugh only increasing my trembling. Taking one last taste of my skin, my fears were realized as I felt fangs tear into the skin at my throat.

"You can't do this," I yelled squirming in his hold, trying to break free. "Let me go!" The pain was unbearable. As though I'd been stabbed, and my blood was being drawn out against no natural force of its own. I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face from the pain, nor the screams that were amplified by the room. I only wished it would stop. Why wouldn't he stop? Didn't anybody hear me?

After what seemed like a millennium, but in reality was only a few seconds, Raito removed his fangs from my throat. I couldn't stop the shaking though; terrified he'd go back for seconds. Looking down at my quivering form, Raito's expression was one of both desire and contemplation, which in its own way caused me to become even more frightened.

"You taste even better than you smell. Probably the most delicious I've ever had."

That is not what I wanted to hear. Laughing at my helplessness, he swiped at my throat using his free hand, bringing the remaining blood to his lips. I cringed as he sucked on the silvery substance, grossed out that I had to watch him drink my blood.

"Are you even human, Little Bitch?"

* * *

The lunch period ended soon after, but that wasn't before Raito stuck his fangs back in me a few more times. Each one felt like he was making a new wound, although I was pretty sure he was drinking from the same spot, and each felt as painful as the last. As the bell rang to warn students of the end of lunch, that was when I was finally released, but not before all remaining traces of blood had been removed.

"Wow. Little Bitch heals very fast. My bites aren't even present anymore," Raito said, his voice filled with amazement, while licking my neck clean. "We'll have to continue our fun later tonight and see if we can leave some lasting marks." The realization hit me like a bucket of ice, cold water. Raito could do this again to me if he wanted. I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

At that I ran out of the room, putting as much distance between the vampire and me as possible. Though in the process of avoiding him, I ended up missing all of my afternoon classes, hiding in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. I imagined that was something Mrs. Fukushima and my other teachers would probably berate me for tomorrow. It wasn't a good first day impression.

Even still, since I did spend the afternoon hiding out in the bathroom, I realized Raito had been right about my throat. After all the times I'd felt his fangs pierce through my skin, there wasn't a mark present that could attest to that fact. It looked completely normal, the same cream colored it had always been. It wasn't normal to heal this fast. I knew that. Yui still had the scrap on her knee from her fall yesterday. So how was this possible? Was I really not human? Great more questions.

There was one thing I did know. For some reason, these vampires found my blood intoxicating. And that was a major problem.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that have been following the story. I find it amazing the amount of views I've gotten in such a short period of time. Thank you to lightwingx3 for reviewing again. I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far.**

**If you have any questions/comments please leave me a message in the review section. I love getting feedback. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the bell rang for the end of the school day, I was forced to leave behind my hiding spot in the girl's bathroom. I wasn't too keen on riding back to the manor with all of the brothers, but at least I'd get to see Yui again. Then maybe we'd be able to formulate some sort of plan to get out of this mess. I wanted nothing more than to go home, or at the very least back to the church with Yui. At least I might be able to forget about everything that had transpired here and move on with my life. Even if I couldn't remember anything, maybe someone will have recognized my picture from all the notices by now. I had to have had a home somewhere.

Climbing in the limo, Reiji almost immediately scolded me for my actions. Apparently I was late. And I was supposed to care.

"The next time you're late, I'll take it upon myself to discipline you. Punctuality is just good manners," he chided me. I nodded, not willing to draw any more attention to myself. Quickly I took a seat as far after from Raito as possible, the one next to Kanato near the window. I didn't care that the kid creeped me out, I just couldn't stand the fact that Raito was already so near. I wasn't going to give him any chances to pull a stunt like that again.

As I took my seat, the driver started the limo and we headed back to the manor. Only both Yui and Ayato both weren't present.

"Where's Yui?" I asked, though fearful of what the answer might be. Had Yui been attacked like me? Had she gone off with the vampire, even when I told her not to do so? Did Ayato go too far and kill her? The worries started to pile up for my friend. What happened?

Both Raito and Kanato laughed at my question, clearly amused by my lack of knowledge. It only seemed to confirm my worst fears. Was Yui actually dead?

"Ayato took the girl home after she had an accident," Reiji offered, not looking up from his book. Apparently matters that concerned my friend were of no importance to him.

"You mean he bit her? That's not an accident. That's my best friend's life we're talking about," I replied, the anger and desperation in my voice rising ever second. How could they be so nonchalant about this whole thing? That outburst finally got Reiji's attention. Looking up from his book, his eyes narrowed at me, trying to get me to back down. This was a fight I could not win, but I wasn't about to give up. Raito had been able to drink my blood. He did not crush my spirit.

"I will have to do something about your manners. They are disgraceful," Reiji said after a few moments.

"Bad manners? Really? How come it isn't considered bad manners to suck my friend completely dry?" All the vampires in the limo stared at me for that last comment, the implication clear. It wasn't wrong because they didn't deem us as being on the same level as them. We were just food.

* * *

The moment we arrived back at the manor, I was out of the limo searching for Yui. It wasn't that hard. She didn't turn out to be in some secret location, hidden away in the mansion, like I had expected. Ayato had just put her back in her room after they had arrived home.

As soon as I entered her room, I found Yui cradling her knees, on top of her bed. She immediately spilled what had happened earlier at school, evidently still shaken up from the ordeal. Not listening to my advice, Yui had in fact gone off alone with Ayato, agreeing to make takoyaki for him, but also skipping class. After she had prepared the food, that's when he had attacked her. Yui ended up passing out when the vampire drank too much of her blood, not from pain of any sort.

I spent the next hour or so, just sitting with the girl, trying to take her mind off the whole matter. We talked about home, what her friends might be up to, and what her father was probably doing at the moment. I tried to cheer her up, saying he'd probably made a horrible mistake sending us here and was coming to get us any day now. Well, it was wishful thinking. I didn't tell her about Raito though. My situation didn't end up nearly as bad as hers and there was no need to make her worry. If she was able to make it through this, so was I. Heck at one point, Yui actually smiled, so maybe there was still hope for the both of us.

Little did I know that the girl that I had been so adamant to protect would betray me to the very beings we both feared.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, before the sun began to rise, a disturbance could be heard coming from the entrance hall. It sounded as though a person was banging, as though trying to force themselves inside the mansion. Almost desperate.

Being as most of the mansion's vampires occupants were vampires, everyone was still awake, interested in whomever had decided to visit their residence. Gathering in the entrance hall, both Yui and I found ourselves among them, curious to see who our visitor was. I hadn't expected that vampires got a lot of visitors and by the looks on their faces, they didn't.

Unlike our own arrival, the butler who I hadn't seen since he'd taken our luggage answered the door, welcoming in the unannounced guest. Just as the man entered the building, Yui was no longer beside me, rushing to the greet him. It was her dad. I couldn't contain my excitement. We were actually getting out of here.

Hah. As if.

Ayato stopped me as I went over to join Yui and her father, his eyes lit up as if he knew a secret about this whole affair. I didn't like that look, but things seemed to be going in my favor, I'd never have to see it again. I made to move around the vampire, only to have my arm grabbed in the process.

"Don't touch me Ayato." I tried to wrench my arm out of his grip, but as I was learning vampires don't normally listen to those they prey upon. Call me crazy. "I'm not your toy or anyone else's for that matter." At this he smiled, his fangs easily distinguishable.

"We'll see." But despite this, Ayato let me go, stepping aside so I could go to Yui and her father. Man that guy had some major issues. I couldn't help but release a giggle, happy that I was finally going to get out of this dreadful place. Or so I thought.

My first hint should have been the way the vampires were acting. There was no way they would've let their targets escape so easily. The second was the looks I was receiving from all the occupants in the entrance hall. The vampires did not look upset at all that they were about to lose something. I attributed this to the fact that they saw us as food, as such, were easily replacable.

Running over to the duo, I failed to realize the way the older man was eyeing me, the terror in his expression. The priest looked at me like Yui looked at the vampires. Fear so primal there wasn't much you could do to console it. Eventually you just succumbed to it, let it take hold and rule your actions. I already experienced it once before with Raito. It was astounding how fast you could lose yourself.

And then it started.

"I don't know what you are, but you stay away from me and my family," the older gentleman yelled accusingly, pushing his daughter behind him. Stopping dead in my tracks, I couldn't help the shocked look on my face. What was happening?

Looking around the entrance hall, I came to the conclusion that none of the vampires were even remotely close by. So then why was he yelling at me? What had I done?

"Is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?" There couldn't have been. This must have been a joke. This man and his daughter had cared for me, why would they just abandon me to a house full of vampires. He had always been so kind before, why did his personality suddenly change now?

"As if you don't already know, forcing me to hand my only daughter, possessing me like the monster you are." That was news to me. I couldn't possess people. It would have come in handy plenty in the past 24 hours. "But don't you worry, I'm on to you and you're little tricks."

Okay so the priest was losing it. But I saw the effect her father's words were having on the young girl beside him. She was believing every lie he said. How could she?

"Yui we've friends. You know this isn't true," I cried out, attempting to reach out to the trembling girl before she completely broke down. "Right?" Instead of answering me, she just clung to her father more, trying to hide from my presence.

"What's going on? Why are you both treating me like I'm some sort of monstrosity?" I pleaded with the duo, tears forming in my eyes. "You guys took me in when I had no one to turn to, so why are you doing this now? Yui you know what these people are. Even if I am some kind of freak, why would you just leave me here with them?"

"I…"

"There no need to respond to a creature like that," her father cut in, trying control the situation. Turning to Reiji he added, "Do with her whatever you wish. I'd notify the proper authorities that she will no longer be in our custody."

"I…I don't understand. W…Why? Why would you leave me here? Don't you know what they are?" My voice was now breaking, as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

I didn't get an answer. But that's all I needed. The look in his eye told me he knew, and for whatever reason thought I deserved what was coming to me. That staying with these vampires was a punishment he deemed worthy. That I would suffer.

Grabbing his daughter with one hand and her luggage in the other, my only hope of a safe and happy escape vanished. And by the time they had exited through the doorway, my faith in people had faded down to nothing more than a trickle of light. In a matter of minutes, my best and only friend had betrayed me, for no reason I could comprehend. I was on my own. In a house full of vampires.

"Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior," I heard Kanato say, observing my tears from his position on the wall, all the while cuddling his teddy bear. "It's funny, so have a good look."

Clenching my fists, I willed the tears to stop. I was vulnerable right now and these vampires were going to use it against me. I couldn't let them, not if I wanted to survive. I wanted to live. I wanted to find out the reason why I was left behind. I wanted to know who I really was.

"Shut-up!"

It was a start.

* * *

**Thank you for the follow/favorite SmileRen and to those of you who have been following the story. I'm going to start easing into what Hikari really is now. Did you catch what color her blood was last chapter? It's not really not much of a hint, but she does think it's normal.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note before you start reading. A lot of people didn't seem to realize I posted two chapters at the same time, so if you missed chapter 5, turn back now. That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I hate being woken up when I'm sleeping. As of late, it's the only time when I'm not on edge or feel like I have to go into defensive mood. I mean, I'm surrounded by vampires all the time. It's a miracle I can get any sleep in the first place. Okay, that's a lie. I've noticed I've got a special talent of falling asleep just about anywhere, even before all this nonsense started. Conventional places like a bed or a couch are ideal locations when trying to doze off, but sometimes a girl's gotta make do with what she's got. Like say the floor, leaning on the cabinets, in the bathroom.

Alright so it's not the most sanitary place, but what was I supposed to do? I'm stuck living in a house full of vampires, the only two people I trusted betrayed me, I'm not sure if I'm human anymore, and I just became the only thing on the menu. Plus Raito said he wanted to pick up where he had left off earlier today. Knowing him that probably included molestation and getting my blood drunken. Yay. Two for the price of one.

Ayato was also another problem. His favorite toy had left, the betrayer that she was, and as I recall from the other day, he can be just slightly possessive. And felt he was entitled to everything. I foresaw that to be problematic.

So yeah, I was hiding in a bathroom. The fact that the door locked and it wasn't my bedroom, where any such vampire could easily enter for some unknown reason, was good enough for me. Given these circumstances though, imagine the surprise I felt when I was woken up. Not by a voice though, but by running water. How the heck did these vampires keep entering locked rooms? I had a slight feeling that teleportation was within their line of specialties.

Now as I said before, one of the most aggravating things a person can do is wake me up. Normally I'm tired, cranky and completely not functional. Both Ayato and Raito had ambushed me in this state me earlier, and as history goes to show, that situation did not go over so well for me. I wasn't bitten that time, but it'd been too close.

I should have just stayed in my nook, waiting for whoever was in the bathroom to leave, but I don't make the brightest decisions when I'm tired and irritable. My first mistake was peeking round the corner of my hiding spot, revealing my location to the intruder. I was surprised by my guest though. Out of all the brothers I had expected to find, I was actually surprised to discover that the intruder was the golden-haired vampire, Shu.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Compared to his brothers, Shu seemed like the least dangerous. The only time I'd ever heard him speak was when my former friend and I had arrived at the manor. Most of the time I just saw him lounging around, listening to a small device that played music he kept tied around his neck. He seemed particularly lazy, not interested in anything besides his music. I wasn't going to take my chances though. Shu was still a vampire and that was reason enough to be cautious.

As it turns out, the older vampire had drawn himself a bath and was completely submerged, his head the only thing visible above the rim. Couldn't he have found somewhere else to do that? There had to be plenty of other bathrooms in this mansion. Why intrude on the one I'd been hiding in?

"Is there a reason you decided to enter a locked bathroom? I would think even vampires knew that was a clear sign of keep out," I said, leaving behind the safety of my hidden nook but still squatting on the floor. That was my second mistake. I should have never drawn attention to myself like that. Never provoke a vampire. Unless they're being a pain in the ass, like Raito and Ayato normally tended to be. That was allowed.

"Keep it down," Shu murmured; his eyes were closed seeming to focus on the music coming from his earphones, not really paying attention to me. "I'm just having a bath that's all."

"Yeah because that's the problem." Ugh…now I'd have to go and find some other spot where these vampires couldn't find me, now realizing locked doors would not be enough. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I got up heading towards the door, making sure not to glance in the direction of the tub. Seeing a naked vampire would not be good for my already deteriorating sanity. "Enjoy your bath Shu," I added irritably, as I went to open the door, only to find after various attempts it wouldn't budge. And here I thought the vampire had no interest in me.

In my confused state, I accidentally looked over at the tub, wondering why the vampire would have locked me in with him. Okay, stupid question. But Shu seemed more annoyed by me at the present moment so shouldn't he want me gone. Why'd he lock me in?

Luckily when my gaze fell on Shu, I found that he had actually entered the bathtub fully clothed. I mean I had a notion that he was kind of lazy before, but that seemed a little extreme. Couldn't even take off your clothes? Really? Though as of right now, it made my situation so much easier.

"There a reason why the door won't open, Shu?" I questioned approaching the bathtub, making my third mistake. Don't approach a vampire. Well unless you want to get bitten.

"Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?" Hadn't expected that one. I could feel my face go bright red. "You can undress me."

"W…Why would I w…want to do that? I…I've just been hiding in here way before you came in," I stammered out, unable to mask the embarrassment in my voice. What was with these guys? "Just open the door so I can leave."

Opening his eyes to look at me for the first time, a smirk making its way onto his features. Even if he was a vampire, Shu sure did have a pair of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Was it natural for eyes to be that shade of blue? They could really captivate a person. But fangs overruled eyes by a landslide in my book. There's just something strange about someone drinking your blood and enjoying it. Yuck!

"Want to join me?" That was the last straw and also my final mistake. I went to swat at him, trying to show him I meant business. It didn't go as well I pictured. Shu ended up catching my wrist and pulling me down into the tub with him. I didn't even intentionally touch him. Now it was even more awkward than before, sitting between a man's legs, my hair and clothes clinging to my body. Not to mention that said man was actually a vampire.

Coughing up water, I glared at the man who had dragged me into the tub. I guess it was my own fault for acting so rashly, but the fact that I was completely soaked made me put the blame on Shu. He didn't have to drag me in. Plus I didn't have any clothes besides the ones I was wearing, which happened to be the school uniform. She-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken my only wardrobe with her, leaving me with absolutely nothing. How was I supposed to get my uniform in the wash without walking about the house naked? I could only imagine how well that would go over.

"Let me drink your blood," Shu said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uhhh…no." Danger bells were blaring. I started backing up, away from the vampire, sliding on the bottom surface of the tub. As I went to hoist myself out, I found myself boxed in, two arms flanking my sides.

"What, are you frightened?" a voice at my ear asked, the owner's cold breathe sending chills down my spine. Of course. That was the obvious answer. Putting on a brave face, I turned back to face the vampire watching me with curiosity.

"Let me out, Shu. I'm not letting you bite me, so just let me go." For a split second I thought it had worked, that he would back off. So not the case. One of the vampire's hands found itself in my hair, tugging on the strands to gain access to my neck.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I exclaimed, my own hands reaching up to remove his. It wasn't working. My hands were either swatted away, or couldn't pry his own out of my hair. Forgetting my fear from before, I found myself annoyed with the older vampire. Shu never went to bite my neck but just watched my actions closely. He just seemed to be messing with me. As if proving my theory, Shu looked as though he found the whole thing entertaining, noting the flustered expression on my face and lackluster effort.

"Oh! Just let go already," I exclaimed, giving up on the fact that his hands were still tangled in my hair. Shu's expression shifted then from one of amusement to of curiosity, sliding his hand out of my hair to grab hold of my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his, all the while bringing his face closer to mine. There was a moment when I thought Shu was going to kiss me, but only ended up touching his noise to mine. Good. I would have bit him myself if he tried anything like that. Shu took a deep inhale, causing me to become incredibly uncomfortable having the vampire so close.

"Don't scream as loud as you did before." Shocked couldn't begin to describe what I felt at that. I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. Shu had been there? He'd been in the music room when Raito bit me? And he'd just watched? I'd been screaming for help, but he didn't do anything? Ugh…Vampires!

Pulling on my uniform's sleeve, my neck was exposed to the vampire, goose bumps appearing on the chilled skin. Pulling me up against his body, arms now tightly around me, I found it impossible to move besides my now evident shaking. I looked into his eyes again, pleading that he'd stop and not go through with the act.

"Make no mistake. I am a vampire," he said, leaning down to pierce my neck. "I will show you a whole new world."

"Shu stop…don't." Too late. I felt the fangs enter and the voice that screamed didn't sound like my own. It was desperate and pleading and in so much pain. Why? Why was this happening? I struggled more and more, trying to push the much stronger vampire away, but to no avail. I was stuck there, until I either died or he decided to stop. Luckily it was the latter.

Pulling his fangs out, Shu sat back and examined the wound on my neck, his eyes betraying him and showing amazement. But for what? What was so different? Had it already healed?

"You taste even better than you smell," he said touching the part of my neck that had been wounded. I cringed. That seemed to be the only complement I was getting these days. Using a hand to move the hair from my shoulder, I felt his lips on the skin, fangs about to pierce through again. "Your blood is so hot. I could get burnt."

This time when he bit down, I didn't scream out in pain, but instead attempted to hide my distress. The only sign of my agony were the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated this. Why'd they keep ignoring how I felt? Completely lost in the moment, Shu removed one of the arms holding me in place and grabbed ahold of my hair, allowing him better access. I took my chance and shoved the vampire with as much force as I could muster, sending him back to the other side of the tub. Unfortunately I didn't think that one all the way through. Since he'd been holding onto me, I ended up going with him, crashing into his chest.

"Oh…You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are," Shu whispered in my ear as I tried to dislodge myself from him. "As soon as fangs are at your throat, you get excited, don't you?"

"N…Noo! Stop! Let me go!" I yelled, while attempting to free myself. I don't think my efforts actually worked, but he did release me, looking even more amused as he had before. I hurt and was embarrassed by the whole situation, just wanting to get away. I went to stand up, trying to get out of the tub, only to come crashing back down.

_What are you doing? That's the second time you've let a vampire bite you. Why don't you actually fight back._

Strange…now I'm hearing voices? I didn't have time to contemplate that though. Everything went black.

* * *

**Wow a bunch of reviews for the last two chapters. Thanks so much to FallenSix, vampirehime92, DreamerDarkness, meril13, and the Guest. I'm so happy you all like so far.**

**Also thank you to 88XeqtionerAngel88, Crystal Flower of Solitude, DreamerDarkness, and Matsuri Hikari for the new follow/favorite.**

**~nutmeg**

**PS I've never gotten 1000+ views in under a week and just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been following.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One of the first things I noticed when I woke up was that I was cold. The second was that I was naked. Oh and the third thing? The vampire cozying up to me in the bed. To say I screamed might be an understatement. I think I broke the sound barrier. And I may have also kicked him off the bed onto the floor.

Grabbing the sheet to cover myself, I quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed, just as a head of red hair popped up from the other side. The expression on the owner's face did not look pleased, their emerald eyes glaring at me. Like I cared that he was mad. Who did he think he was, snuggling with me while I'm naked? That was a huge breach in personal space.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, holding his head for a moment. Getting up, he went to sit on the bed but stopped when I tried to take another shot at him. "You got a problem?"

"I'm naked, Ayato!" I yelled, clasping the sheet more tightly around my body, but still ready to throw the nearest object at his head. "You can't just climb into bed with me, you pervert! And where are my clothes?"

"How should I know? You were naked when I got here." My eyes widened. Was that supposed to make me feel better? How many people had seen me naked? Oh god. Who had undressed me? "And besides, you belong to Yours Truly. I don't like it when you smell like other vampires." Other vampires? Immediately my thoughts went to Shu and how I'd passed out after he'd drank my blood last night, my cheeks burning up with embarrassment. That whole situation had been extremely awkward. Had he removed my uniform? Whoever had I was going to kill them.

At that moment, Ayato went to grab me again, successfully grasping hold of my ankle and yanking my body towards him. If I hadn't been trying to keep the sheet up around my body, maybe my struggles for freedom would have been more effective. But as I was bare underneath the sheet, and had a strong desire of not exposing my body, I was subdued quite easily, ending up on my back with Ayato hovering above me.

"You still haven't gotten it through your head, have you?" Ayato said as he licked my throat, savoring the taste. "You are at the mercy of Yours Truly. Don't disobey me." Truth be told, I was terrified. I didn't want him to bite me, it had hurt enough the previous times Raito and Shu had done so. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why did I have to stay when Yui got to leave? Why was I submitting so easily?

_Fight back!_

I'm not sure when I turned into such a whimpering mess, but that voice snapped me out of it real quick. Faster than I could have imagined, I had kneed Ayato in the crotch, rolled off the bed, and was racing out of the room and down the hall. The amount of curse words thrown my way as I ran was remarkable. He was so going to be pissed when I saw him again. I didn't care though. I was too busy celebrating the fact that the sheet was still covering my body in my escape attempt. And that apparently most of our interactions involved me maiming him in some way. Oh well. It was a win for me.

* * *

After a few minutes of racing down corridors, searching for the entrance hall, I found myself in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. And I heard a voice up ahead. That was just what I needed; more vampires seeing me naked. My current state left me too vulnerable. Plus, I'm pretty sure running around naked is bad etiquette, something Reiji would kill me for.

Slipping inside the nearest room, I slowly closed the door behind me, careful not to make a sound. Pressing myself up against the door, I waited until the voices died away. My heart was thumping like a sledgehammer in my chest; I could only pray the passing vampires couldn't hear it.

"…something sweet, right Teddy?" Kanato's voice came from the other side of the door, causing all my senses to shift to high alert. Why couldn't it have been the butler? I don't think he had a pair of fangs.

Although the purple-haired vampire had yet to attack me, for now, he was probably the resident who creeped me out the most. Whereas with the other brothers I knew where I stood, this brother was a completely different kind of predator. With Raito I knew right off the bat he was a pervert, and Ayato had dominance issues, but Kanato was a whole other story. On the surface he seemed like a cute, little kid, always talking to his teddy bear. But underneath that was something a lot darker. Once he snapped, a sick twisted side would be unveiled, which I had no desire to see.

"Should we ask the girl behind the door to join us?" My hands went to cover my mouth, preventing whatever sound I was about to make from escaping. That's why I didn't like that guy. He knows just what to say to scare the crap out of me. "No? Yeah I don't like her either. Let Raito have his fun."

Raito? Where was he? I started to back away from the door, my expression a mixture of confusion and dread. Was he close by? Did he know where I was? Was Kanato going to tell him where I was? Backing further into the room, I ended up hitting a solid wall, one complete with a dark, sultry voice.

"Little Bitch, you kept me waiting."

Spinning around, my gaze locked onto the perverted vampire, who like all the previous times I'd encountered him, had that hungry look in his eyes. The one that made my whole body shiver. Crap. And to be caught nearly naked by him of all people, my luck seriously sucked. I just couldn't catch a break. It's like I was switching one form of harassment for another.

"Rai…Raito," my voice came out, chilled with fear. "S...Stay away from m..me." I really wished I had sounded more threatening, or actually could defend myself when he attacked. Believe me, he would. This situation seemed so much worse than the whole music room situation or even in the bathtub with Shu. At least then I had had clothes.

Clinging the sheet closer, I started backing away towards the door, not sure how long I had before he'd pounce. Knowing him, he'd probably toy with me for a while. It was annoying, but at least it'd give me a few more minutes to try to escape. Right now, Raito just seemed kind of excited. At least that's what I interpreted from the expression on his face. The fact that he was licking his fangs was a whole other story. That little detail just resulted in my knees trembling.

"Fufufu…Don't leave now Little Bitch," Raito said striding towards me as I retreated. "You just got here and we didn't get a chance to play."

"P...Play?" There's some implied meaning in that I didn't understand, but my body sure did. My cheeks heated up as I answered, my back pressing up against the door with the cold handle in my back. "Sorry. Can't." As fast as I could I turned to open the door, but just as it started to open Raito's hand pushed it back, all the while pining my entire body up against the exit with his own.

"You don't need to be shy, Little Bitch," the vampire purred, rubbing his body up against mine. I could feel something hard on my thigh as his lower body grinded on mine. Letting out a moan he added, "I promise you'll have fun."

My trembling knees were getting even weaker due to the stimulation. What was wrong with my body? Why was this affecting me? I didn't understand what was going on. Well that was until Raito pushed my hair to the side. Instead of biting down like I expected, he slowly began leaving a small trail of kisses down the smooth surface of my neck. I didn't like where this was headed. So I elbowed him in the gut.

"Knock it off Raito. I'm not a toy," I said turning to face him as he held his stomach, a smirk on his face.

_Doesn't she know that just turns him on?_

That voice again. Didn't have time to contemplate that one though; Raito had made a point to pin me against the door again, a knee between my own legs. Again I managed to make that small animal squeak, a noise I was becoming quite ashamed of. But you can't blame me. He was being way too forward, not bothered in the least by our intimate position. Actually his emerald eyes seemed to be glowing, happy that I was trapped.

"You're so cute Little Bitch. Are you turned on by this as much as me?" As if to emphasis his point, Raito grinded his hips against my own again. Before I took it as teasing. But feeling something hard against my thigh was a completely different message.

"Get off Raito!" I yelled, my voice managing to sound both embarrassed and enraged at the same time. With the hand not holding the sheet in place, I pushed at the vampire's chest, trying to separate our bodies. No such luck though. What I did accomplish was having both hands secured above my head. Now the only thing holding the sheet in place was the fact that his body was pressed up against mine.

And when he pulled his torso away slightly, well, I thought I was going to die. Of humiliation. But believe me, that wasn't even the beginning of it.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry this update isn't as recent as my other ones were. I had so much school work before the holidays and some slight writer's block. Not a good combo. Anyways I hope to have another chapter out this week. I know the plot, I'm just not the best at writing conversations. **

**Thanks for the reviews from 88XeqtionerAngel88, Crystal Flower of Solitude, DreamerDarkness, Rainy-Round, Kimi Kagamine, and all the guests. Also thank you to the new favorite/followers: PurpleRavenWings, sandra maria, xXJune-BugXx, LadyOpheliaBlack, Kimi Kagamine, lili316, Lady My, PlzGiveMeMORE, Karmira, and ChocolateKittey.**

**To two guests in the review section: I hope to add in some romance soon. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~nutmeg**


End file.
